The Rebellion
by Captain Aizen
Summary: Roxas and Axels fight to destroy Organization 13.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its people.


There was a nice sunset in the distance as Roxas exited the tall, black building. It

was cold outside, but not much different then the other nights he had spent in this God-

For-sake place they call home. The Organization. . . .The only family he had ever known.

As Roxas walked away from the building he noticed something different than usual. The

sky . . . It's lighter than usual. He looked at his watch and it was only a quarter past five.

He didn't have to be anywhere until seven. He laid in the grass. . . his head held back . . .

looking at the sky. It must have been at least an hour since he fell asleep. Roxas shot up

he only had 25 minutes to get back! He dashed threw the alleys and jumped over garbage

cans until he was outside the fortress. Ten minutes left . . . he was late for sure. He ran up

the front of the staircase and tried to remember where the right door was. After about

five minutes of searching he found it. He jumped in and . . . oops . . . it was the wrong

door. He fell screaming and after about a minute of falling he hit something flat and hard,

then everything went black. He suddenly awoke . . . but he wasn't in that chamber

anymore, but he was moving. He couldn't figure out how, until he looked down and saw

Axel carrying him down a corridor. "Hey! When did you find me?" asked Roxas.

"Well . . . I was walking down the corridor and heard a scream . . . so I came in and found

you." Said Axel. "Oh . . . well can you put me down?" exclaimed Roxas "I'm pretty sure

I can walk on my own now." As Axel set Roxas down Roxas fell over and hit the ground.

"Damn! Here let me help you." Said Axel. Axel picked up Roxas and dragged him across

the corridor . . . his feet barley touching the ground. The stairs were the hardest part of

them all. After about an hour they finally made it up the stairs. Axel laid Roxas down on

the couch in front of the window. "Here takes these." Said Axel as he handed Roxas a

pack full of items and food, and some fresh clothes. "Its going to be a long, long night."

After about four hours of rest they started off. It was a long trudge up the many

staircases this building had to offer. It took a good two hours to get to Xaldin's room.

As they entered Xaldin greeted them both properly. "We have come . . . to kill you." Said

Axel. "What!?!?" exclaimed Xaldin. As he screamed Axel drew his two chakrams and

Roxas summoned his keyblade as they charged him. Axel started the attack, aiming for

Xaldin's left arm, activating his flaming chakrams, and struck. It was close . . . but Xaldin

dodged it, but didn't have enough time to dodge the keyblade slam into his spinal

column. He fell to the floor . . .temporarily paralyzed from the blow. Axel saw his chance

and struck. But his chakram didn't hit flesh . . .they hit metal. He looked up and saw a

lance blocking his blow. And then he saw five more as they flew and hit him, sending

him soaring across the room. Then Roxas saw his chance, as he slammed his keyblade

into Xaldin's neck. Direct hit. Xaldin let out a scream of pain has his neck broke, along

with his spinal cord. His lifeless body lay on the ground in front of Roxas. Axel ran from

the other side of the room where he was thrown and congratulated Roxas on there first

victory. One of many that they hoped would soon to be. As they left the room for the next

flight of stairs, Roxas bent over Xaldin and took his hood off. "I think you still deserve a

proper death . . .even if you are an enemy." As Roxas said this he casted firaga and

burned the corpse, watching it turn into pure darkness. "Hey are you coming or not!?"

hollered Axel. "Ya ya, I'm on my way." Said Roxas. The two began there ascend into the

next room . . .

As they climbed out of the long narrowing staircase, they looked around the

room. Something was odd about it, but they couldn't quiet figure out what. Until they

heard the groans of a dieing person. As they rushed into the room they saw Larxene lying

on the floor, blood pooling out of a wound in her side. "Roxas . . . It . . . Was . . ." that

was all she could say before her final breathe left and she died. Roxas cried as Axel paced

around wondering who it was who killed her. He had no intention on killing Larxene,

they were actually going to ask her to join there rebellion. As he thought, Roxas cried. . .

but not because he loved her or anything. . . but because she had been like a mother to

him. It is true, he loved her, but like a mother or a sister . . .not a girlfriend. As he cried

her body returned to the darkness on its own, not needing any help telling that her bodies

purpose in life was over. Before she disappeared Roxas noticed the wound was caused by

thin blade looks. It had to have been Xemnas and his Aerial Blades. As Axel and Roxas

mourned the death of Larxene they heard a laugh from the end of the chamber. It sounded

like Zexions voice. "Zexion . . . you sick bastard. How could you kill Larxene!?"

screamed Roxas. "Well . . . Well . . . Well . . . if it isn't our little rebels." Said Zexion.

"I had a damn well good reason to kill Larxene, and that is conspiracy.

And to be honest . . . you two are next!" as he finished his sentence he transformed his

arm into one of Xaldin's lances and swung it at Roxas. As Roxas dodged it Axel went

flying at him with both chakram flaming. He threw one, straight and true as it nailed

Zexion right in the chest. His entire body caught fire, but that didn't stop him. With his

final movements he flung his body at Roxas, but he missed barley. "My only job was to

kill Larxene . . . and now that she is dead . . . I can die in peace." "THE HELL YOU

CAN!" screamed Roxas as he slammed his keyblade into Zexions temple, killing him.

Roxas and Axel began there ascent up the next stairs, the memory of

Larxenes death weighing heavily on them.

As they entered the next room they heard

another laugh. But this one . . . this one gave Roxas a horrible feeling. . . .like when you

throw up.

As they finished walking down the long corridor, they found the laughs owner.

It was Xigbar. He looked at Axel and Roxas as they entered the room. "It looks like you

Two have been on a long journey. . . I bet it was tough fighting those two before Me."

said Xigbar. "Well lets continue shall we!?" screamed Xigbar as he flew off the chair he

was lying in and shot five beams towards each of them, letting his time warps send them

where they wish. Axel had barely any time to dodge his, as did Roxas. After that barrage,

came about five more. After dodging these as well as earlier, they went on the offensive.

Back to back they charged towards him, deflecting the bullets, and guarding each other

from nobodies. Finally they reached Xigbar and deliver two equal blows to his legs. He

dropped to the ground and laughed. "Hey look at that. . ." said Xigbar. As Axel turned

around a bullet nailed him right in the chest. "NO!!!!!" screamed Roxas as he dropped his

keyblade and rushed to Axel. "It's . . . It's alright kid. . . I died protecting what I believed

in . . . . and I need you to finish it for me." As Axel said this his breathe left, his heart

stopped, and he died in Roxas's arms. "I fucking hate you. . .Xigbar." as he said this he

delivered five blows to Xigbars head, each more deadly than the last, until Xigbar laid

dead. Roxas stopped and gave axel the same burial he gave Larxene, taking his chakram

and putting them in his pack. "I loved you like a friend, no . . ., a brother. And now. . . I

must finish your dream, our dream." As Axels body disappeared just as Larxenes had,

Roxas couldn't help from crying harder than he ever had. He decided to take a break, to

eat something, to take a nap, to mourn the loss of his good friends, no . . . his family.

Axel and Larxene were more than friends, they were his family.

After about an hour of resting he continued on, the longest staircase he had

encountered yet. This had to be Xemnas's room up here. As he got to the top he stopped

to make sure he had all his equipment to defeat Xemnas. He summoned his keyblade and

brought out Axel's chakram. He pushed open the wide doors and walked in, quietly and

surveying his surroundings as he entered. "Welcome to my chamber, Roxas." Said a

bellowing voice. "Xemnas, show yourself you coward!" screamed Roxas. As Roxas's

words ended a black and white robed figure appeared out of the shadows. As soon as he

could see all of Xemnas he disappeared. And the next thing Roxas knew he was standing

in the middle of a bright white chamber. Without warning Xemnas came flying out of a

black portal and swung his Aerial Blades at Roxas. As he swung Roxas drew the chakram

and activated there pyro-forms. He threw one, aiming for Xemnas's neck. Xemnas

disappeared and the blade flew into nothingness. Roxas understood what this was

now . . . it was HIS world. Xemnas can control anything here. He sheathed the other

chakram and summoned his keyblade. He ran at Xemnas and swung, putting all his

strength into the slash. Xemnas disappeared again and came up behind Roxas. He pushed

him, knocking the keyblade out of his hands. Then he slashed his left leg with an Aerial

Blade. "Too bad you have to die. You were a pretty fun fight." As he said this Roxas

dived back and summoned his keyblade, rushing towards Xemnas and smashed his blade

into his left arm. Xemnas let out a painful scream and attacked with all his force towards

Roxas. He hit and Roxas flew to the ground, crying out in pain. The last thing Roxas

remembered was seeing a red-flash go towards his face. He woke up, propped up against

a wall. In front of him lay Lexaeus's body, lifeless, with a slash across his face. He died

from an aerial blade, that's for sure. As he said this Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Leon walked

into the room. "Hey kid, are you alright?" said Leon. "Yeah. . .I think so."

He looked in front of himself and saw that Lexaeus's body had disappeared.

So had the white room . . . now he was in some sort of cabin.

As he tried to say something else they disappeared.

He woke up again propped up against a pillar in a castle. Beast and Belle walked up to

him. "Are you alright, Sora?" asked Beast. "I'm not Sora. . ." as he

finished his sentence Belle and Beast disappeared also. He woke up again propped up

against a bamboo pike. As he looked up he saw Mulan walk up. She asked "Do you feel

ok?". And Roxas said "Yes I feel fine." As he finished his sentence she disappeared, just

like the others had. This happened again and again until finally, he woke up in the white

room again. As he looked around he saw Lexaeus's body again. And as he stood up

Xemnas flew over him, dropping an aerial blade. Roxas dodged barely, and spun to his

feet. At that exact instant Xemnas hit him again. This blow was too hard for him to

handle. He fell to his feet and the chakram on his back flew across the floor. He started to

crawl towards it. As he crawled he felt his life slipping, visions of Sora and Axel and

Larxene flashed threw his eyes. Then everything went black. He was suddenly in a white

Room. . . he saw Axel, Larxene, And Lexaeus standing there. He asked "Where am I?"

But they just stood there and stared at him. They wouldn't answer him for some reason,

but he didn't know why. Sora suddenly awoke in his bed on that little island. He looked

around, wondering what had happened. It felt like a part of him had died somehow,

somewhere. As he stood up he remembered Roxas, his nobody, and how he had died only

a year ago today.


End file.
